Trust
by Molz
Summary: Bella grew up with no mother. Charlie abused her because he laid the blame onto her. Her only real friend is Jacob Black, but he doesn't know what happens behind closed doors. One night something happens that changes more than one life... R/R M for Lang. Permanent Hiatus..sorry to disappoint.
1. Prologue

**WARNING: ABUSE AND LANGUAGE!**

**A/N Okay, my darlings know that I am going to finish my other stories…eventually. There are not many Bella/Ephraim stories out there so I decided to contribute to the amount of stories out there with this story. **

**The Cullen's may or may not make an appearance in this story. **

**This is definitely AU. **

**Bella – 17**

**Ephraim – 25**

**Jake – 15 **

**He is a wolf in this story.**

**I don't own Twilight Ms. Meyer owns them. **

**Prologue**

Bella Swan was a 17-year-old girl in her sophomore year at Forks High School in Forks, Washington. She lived with her father, Charlie in a white house.

Charlie was an alcoholic and blamed Bella for the death of his wife, Renee. She died when Bella was 8. There were moments when he was sober and sane, but those moments were rare and far between. In those moments he apologized for what he's done to her and asked for her forgiveness. Bella forgave him at the start, but she learned that he would never keep his promise to sober up.

Bella's only friend was Jacob Black. His father and Charlie were best friends. Billy and Jake didn't know what happened behind closed doors. She was sure they suspected something was up when she came over one day with a black eye, but they said and did nothing.

Many times she opened her mouth to tell Jake what happens at Charlie's, but she has never had the courage to follow through.

She was sitting in her room doing her homework when Charlie got home from work.

'_Shit' _she thought. She forgot to start dinner.

"Bitch! Get your ass down here!" Charlie yelled.

**A/N So what'd you think?**

**Review please? I want at least ****3**** before I post the next chapter.**


	2. Call Me When You're Sober

**WARNING ABUSE AND ATTEMPTED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THE ATTEMPTED RAPE THEN PLEASE SKIP THAT PART. I WILL BE PLACING BOLD LETTERS FROM WHERE IT STARTS AND ENDS. **

_**Previously…**_

"_**Bitch! Get your ass down here!" Charlie yelled. **_

**Chapter 1 Betrayal **

Bella got up, reluctantly from her computer chair, afraid what he would do to her. Slowly she walked down the stairs to face her father. Charlie was standing at the foot of the stairs. She could tell he was livid from the many different shades of red his face was turning – red, scarlet, and sangria.

Before she reached the last step his hand was around her throat, bruising her instantly. "Where is my food, bitch?" He spat in her face. Bella was trembling from fear. "Answer me!"

"I…I…w…was…d…doing my homework." She stuttered as tears of pain, sadness, betrayal, and pity ran down her face. Pain from the pressure of his hand around her throat. Sadness because he was a different person from who she grew up with for the first 8 years of her life. Betrayal because he abused her trust in him. Pity because he was a piss ass drunk and she still loved him.

"That is no excuse." He threw her face down on the stairs, making her cheek and stomach bruise. Bella's ribs cracked. She sobbed from the pain. Charlie tugged her head backwards with her hair and spit in her face. "You are useless, bitch. You are given simple instructions to make my dinner every night and clean the house." He tugged harder, making her almost bend in half. The pain from her ribs was making her scream. "I come home wanting to come home to a clean house with dinner on the table and what do I find, bitch? Huh?" Charlie didn't wait for an answer. "I find this house filthy and dinner is nowhere near done." Exaggeration – Charlie was the king.

"You are a worthless/useless whore! It's your fault that my wife is dead. If you hadn't gone to that boys house that you were fucking than she wouldn't have gotten into that accident. She wouldn't be dead!" He screamed at her, making her feel guilty. But there was no point in making her feel guiltier. She already felt like she was drowning in a sea of guilt with no rope or anyone to hold onto.

"So you want to be treated like a whore, huh? I'll treat you like one." Bella tried to look back at him in horror of what he just said. Charlie had never gone beyond a slap across the face, throwing her across the room, or punching her in the stomach. He had never attempted to rape her.

Charlie picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He took her up to her room and threw her onto the bed.

**ACTION! (SCENE START IF OFFENDED SKIP TO BOLD)**

He tore her short off and unsnapped her bra. He took both of her wrists into his left hand and put them above her head, making her feel vulnerable and exposed. He leaned over to get one of her scarves and tied them above her head. "I'm going to have some fun with you." He chuckled evilly. Charlie groped her breasts and Bella closed her eyes, mortified.

He moved down the bed so that she could feel his erection pressed against her mound. "Whore," Charlie addressed her, "is this what you like to feel?" She shook her head "no" through her sobs. "Well too bad, bitch. You'll be feeling me there soon." He pulled back and pulled down her pants and panties. She kicked out, hoping she would get him in the groin. Bella prayed that she would get him because she didn't want this. It had never gone this far.

**CUT! (SCENE ENDED)**

Bella's prayers were answered. He bent over and placed his head on her chest and cupped himself – bad move. She kicked out again and he fell from the bed hitting his head on her bedside table. She knew she didn't have much time before he woke so she got up from her bed and ran to the kitchen to get scissors to cut the scarves off from her wrists. She fought through the pain erupting from her ribs and ran from her house, naked.

There was only one place she could go and that was La Push, where Jake lived.

She ran for freedom – to be free from being emotionally and physically abused.

She ran for happiness – anywhere would be better than there.

She ran for her life.

Bella ran through the trees and the cold. It was October and the wind was crisp, especially at 8pm. But at one point the pain in her ribs became too much and she had to stop to rest for a minute. She trudged toward a tree and slid down onto the ground. She could feel the bark scratching her skin leaving red marks, but she didn't care. She was free from him.

Tears ran down her face. When did things get so horrible? When did slaps turn into hits and hits turn into rape? Her tears turned into sobs. Bella wrapped her arms around her knees and curled herself into a ball on the ground, shivering from the cold.

Soon she was in a restless sleep.

A wolf smelled the saltiness of a woman's tears. He smelled a delicious scent of strawberries and freesia. His mouth watered, wanting to taste the delicious scent.

He took off into the woods and found himself in front a beautiful woman.

He changed from a wolf into a man; naked as the day he was born.

Ephraim Black looked down at the luscious woman who was curled in a ball, facing the tree. He could see the bruises across her back.

He untied his shorts from his leg and put them on. He didn't want to frighten her if she woke up.

Ephraim walked over to her and got on his knees beside her. He turned her to face him and he gulped, seeing the bruises on her stomach. He looked up at her face.

"Oh God."

He imprinted.

**A/N Was this ok? This is my first fic with this kind of emotion in and the rape.**

**Okay I know that he needed to have looked into her eyes to imprint, but this is the way it's going to be.**

**Please review! I will start working on the next chapter and maybe – if you're lucky – it'll be up tomorrow. **

**Lots of love!**


	3. Broken

**A/N I know the rape scene last chapter was hard too read, but I will go back and fix it later…**

**I'm amazed so many people have reviewed, subscribed, and favorited this story! Thank you so much and please keep the reviews coming they give me fuzzy feelings!**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga nor do I own the titles of any of the Evanescence songs. Though, I do wish I owned the hot muscled man, Ephraim. **

**I hate writers block…so sorry guys! Stick with me please and I will finish it!**

**This story is defiantly AU...**

**XXXXX**

**Broken**

Ephraim Black was born in the year 1900. He had long black hair and dark brown eyes. He was born in Washington – La Push to be exact. He lived with his imprint, Rebecca, in their cabin.

You see, he was a shape-shifter, or werewolf whatever you want to call it. He turned into a horse-sized wolf and protected human kind from vampires.

Vampires attracted humans by their smell and their beautiful bodies. But if a wolf was in close vicinity with a vampire their nose would feel like someone poured bleach down their nostrils. It was painful and smelled sickly sweet.

Rebecca was pregnant with their first child.

Even though a wolf's sperm was supposed to be hyperactive his, for some reason unknown, was not. It was heartbreaking to see his wife suffer from not bearing him any children. They tried for two years, but gave up trying to have a baby. They still had sex; of course, a wolf's sex drive was very high. But, surprising everyone, she had finally conceived.

Right when things were starting to be perfect, vampires came to the reservation and attacked, killing two wolves. Ephraim wanted to protect his mate so he took her to a cabin at the other end of La Push.

He never thought that the vampires would go after her. He never thought that his imprint and unborn child would be killed, drained of their life. He had been fighting off a male vampire who wanted revenge on the wolves for killing his 'brother'. Ephraim felt a staggering pain in his chest and fell to the ground in his wolf form, whimpering and whining from the pain. Somehow he knew she was gone. He pushed himself off of the ground and ran through the trees, crying to God with all of his might that she would be alive when he got there.

His prayers weren't answered and he found her on the ground.

Ephraim changed back into his human form and rushed to her body. He hugged her to his chest and closed his eyes, hoping that this was a nightmare. Hoping that he would wake up next to her slightly cooler body with his hand on her belly.

He opened his eyes and saw her dilated eyes staring back at him, lifeless, and sobbed, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Why?" He held her tighter to him, wishing he could hold on to her forever. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I failed you and our baby! Please," He pleaded with her, "forgive me."

Ephraim left her there and went to dig a hole to place her in. He grabbed a sheet from the bedroom and wrapped her in it.

After Rebecca was placed in the ground he carefully threw the dirt upon her.

He turned away from her grave and ran, shifting into the animal he was.

He was _broken. _

XXX

**I know where I want to take this now so updates should be coming quicker. I'm sooo sorry how late this is! **

**Please review!**

**Hope you liked…hugs and kisses**

**~Molly**

**foREVer **


	4. Found

**I'm sorry guys. I've been going through a rough time lately. Two months ago I sat at a police station for abused children.**

**It went on for 4 moths (the abuse.) He got charged with 1st degree sexual assault of a minor. It's right under murder so that's how serious it is.**

**I'm in a foster home now.**

_**Previously….**_

"_**Oh God," He imprinted.**_

Ephraim looked at his imprint.

"She's pretty," He thought. "Perfect body with hips he'd love to squeeze while he claimed her.

"No, must not thinkabout it. Bad wolf." Great, now I'm talking to myself…

With his extraordinary hearing he could hear her teeth chattering from the cold. Ephraim immediately took her into his arms. She fit perfectly in his muscular arms. His girl was wearing clothing that was ripped.

Bella Swan was unconcious for awhile. She woke up, finding herself in a furnace, no, it was a pair of a guys arms. She was so warm she felt her self dozing off again, but then she heard _his_ voice.

"My girl," Said a deep, husky male. It ran shivers down Bella's spine. "I know you're awake little one." Bella was still as a satue. She didn't want him to know she was awake.

"I have imprinted on you. You are mine."

"Imprint?" Bella questioned.

Ephraim sighed and cupped her cheek, "Can't you feel it?" He realized she couldn't so he put her on the ground once more and waled 10 ft away.

"Ow," Bella whimpered. She held her chest. It felt like her heart was being torn from her body as he took one step after another.

Before she realized it she was back in his arms. "For so long I have waited for you."

"How long?"

" For 50 years. I am Ephraim Black."


	5. Need You Now

**Ephraim has a power to heal wounds. I cried writing this chapter because a part of it is very powerful and came from me personally. **

_**Previously**_

_For 50 years. I am Ephraim Black. _

**Need You Now**

_For 50 years? _Bella thought. _Wow._

"Black? As in Jacob Black?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart. Jacob is my grandson. My heart soars, now that I have found you. You are so beautiful," Bella blushed, not used to compliments, "And to that evil feign that left those bruises on you he will be punished for hurting my mate." He growled with distaste.

Bella jumped up, "No he'll kill you!" She felt the pain in her ribs, but wouldn't sit down because she was scared for her wolf. _My wolf?_ Bella questioned herself. _Yes, my wolf. _

Ephraim felt a twinge in his heart, knowing that his female loved him like that. When he realized she was standing on her broken ribs he immediately swept her up into his arms gently.

He growled at her, "You will not stand until I heal you." Ephraim cradled Bella into his arms showing her who was in charge. He sat on the cold forest floor and held her bridal style. He nipped at her neck.

Bella winced slightly but knew not to defy him again. Ephraim gently licked the mark that he left trying soothe it.

"He'll kill you Ephraim. I know he will." Ephraim's head was still in her luscious neck. He was scenting her.

"Sweetheart," He spoke from her neck, "He will not hurt me. I am the only one out of all the shifters who has a gift. My gift can heal people, even me. I am virtually indestructible."

"Oh," She said. "Okay." She said it not caring about her father, wanting him to die – needing him to die for her own safety and well-being.

"Just okay?" Ephraim was very confused because she went from saying no very relentlessly to saying okay like it was nothing.

"Yup he deserves to die for what he did to me. He needs to die. He ruined my childhood. Why did he choose to do that to me?" Bella questioned, "Why did no one notice that I was being abuse? How come no one helped me? How come my only and true friend shut me out? Why did he do that?!"

**I'll give you guys more updates but shorter chapters if that's okay with you guys?**


	6. Permanant Hiatus

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys I've taken a step back from my stories because, to be frank, I've changed a shit ton. Spent about a year in foster care then 6 months in a psychiatric treatment center. I've seen and heard more things than a teenager or even an adult should see or hear. I'm better though. I'm not self harming or thinking of suicide any longer. I'm very proud of myself for accomplishing that.

I'm not interested in writing these stories anymore. I'm really sorry to disappoint you guys because I know I hate to start reading stories and them never to be finished. Please forgive me.


End file.
